Legende Rouge Fils
by Jashi
Summary: A collection of poems/possible short stories dedicated to Chiriko. No fluff here, folks. An indepth look into his mind. R/R, onegaishimasu.
1. Passing Through

Passing Through

By Jashi

When we walk away

We try not to really leave

It's just a passing-through kind of thing

People are so sad

The way they run away……

I try never to run. 

I try to stay, I try to be brave

It's harder then you think.

I'm small, but that doesn't mean anything.

I just want something other than mercy.

When we walk away 

We try not to really leave

It's just a passing-through kind of thing

People are so sad

The way they run away…..

I wish I could be like him. 

I try, to be valiant.

I try not to cry.

I just try to do anything.

I wonder what I'm supposed to do.

How am I supposed to protect her

If I have no physical strength?

When we walk away 

We try not to really leave

It's just a passing-through kind of thing

People are so sad 

The way they run away….

If I fight back this way, I may die.

I shall, in fact, it is for certain.

Suicide is the most unforgivable sin

But I stab myself

To kill the thing inside me.

They want to heal me

I say no.

You will heal the demon in me as well

I am dying….

I'm walking away

I'm trying not to really leave

It's just a passing-through kind of thing

They are so sad

I'm not running away.

******************************************************************************************

Hi! You like? I hope so. Chiriko and Fushigi Yuugi are not mine, they are Yu Watase's. I hope you liked it. *Jashi*


	2. This Is My Way of Saying

"This Is My Way of Saying………"

A poem by Jashi

There's only one place for me

So much I want to do 

And so much I want to see

But Suzaku has other plans obviously

So much that I can't fight….

There is only thing I was sent to do 

That was to protect you

Oh Suzaku give me one more minute

My friend

Don't cry for me

Though I am so small 

"You can't die!" 

Is what you say 

but I will never die

If you remember me

One thing I want to say

Is I'm sorry 

For not being of any use

This is my way of saying 

I wanted to protect you.

This is my way of saying

I died for the star of Suzaku

This is my way of saying

Goodbye……

$%$%$%$%$%

This fic is going to be used for Chiriko poems and such. Please review if ya like! J 

FY ain't mine. It is something I wish I could attain. ~Jashi


	3. Legende Rouge Fils :::Title Poem:::

~~~~~Legende Rouge Fils~~~~~

By Jashi

(this is the title poem. Please do not take or I will cry. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine)

There are a thousand miles

Between me and the sky

I can't seem 

To recall the time

I don't feel the things

I should inside

Maybe happiness

Sheltered innocence

But instead all I can feel

Is the red red red dust of me.

When Suzaku cried "Love"

Maybe he meant it for everyone else

I am nothing but a child

No matter how great my intellect is.

I am dead.

Dead at the moment

Dead at the time

Totally, inexplicably dead.

I see my body on the ground.

Decorated with Suzaku's bright color.

Hushed inside am I.

Hushed inside is blood.

I am spirit.

The boy of the legend.

Our red, red legend.

Red with love

Red with luck

Red with blood.

Truly, I feel nothing.

But the tears I cry

I cry with such sadness

Blue are the tears you'd think I'd cry

But they are red.

Like our legend.

Our red, red legend.

I am the boy of that legend.

I quietly retire as my part comes to an end.

I am sorry.

My innocence died before I did

Hushed inside am I.

Hushed inside is blood.

I am the boy

Of this red, red legend.

Legende rouge fils…


	4. City

****

City

Weird poem, cuz it's kind of a conversation between Chiriko and Suzaku. See if you can guess who says which stanza. 

Written by Jashi

Hey, up there

Do I even dare

To defy you 

Kill and die for you

Will I ever

Or will I never

See the pureness

Of the city

My city and your city

The city I want to see 

The city I will see

Just perhaps not in

This lifetime

Small one little one

Can you here me say

Freedom and joy

Will be here one day

You can rejoice 

In your own lové d voice

But am I loved, oh god of old

Do I ask to be so bold

Fate becomes what we all are

You only watch from a far 

Wild child so small and red

I am surprised you have not fled

I give you less credit that you deserve

Will I ever 

Or will I never

See the pureness 

Of the city

Of the city

Of your city

Of my city

The city calls

It says to stay 

Where I am and where I shall be

I only wish I could be free

To see the city

My pure own city

City that I love 

Quiet city in 

A quiet country.

See the pureness

Of 

My 

City.

My city.

Remember my city as it falls.

Quietly down

In a quiet country

The city falls

Remember my city.

(fin)


End file.
